


The Last Hours

by Oo_Maika_oO



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oo_Maika_oO/pseuds/Oo_Maika_oO
Summary: The world is dying, and everyone knows it.Russell spends his time witnessing its fall.--------------------------------------Slight change in story progression and spoilers for day 4 and after.
Kudos: 5





	The Last Hours

The world is dying.

It was set to die when Russell saw the first smatters of black on his mailbox the third morning. It was sickly and ill when Dogma's voice quivered against the demon in Darcover who 'took his mother's form', and it was on death's door when the Informant, in a nonchalant yet sarcastic tone, told him Dragon's Peak was beyond saving.

He'd had the good sense not to bring Kantera there when he paid them a visit. Among the disfigured monsters roaming the once peaceful town were those red flowers from Funerale, providing shelter as best they could without the usual depressive undertone in their words, trying to collect as many refugees as they could to the world of funeral processions. He could see them from miles away; flowers in front of the Draken Pharmacy, flowers in the Draken house on the hill, and even more flowers shepherding even more refugees to the most hospitable couple in town. Mireille had been a little afraid to accept their offer of tea and manjuu at first, but after Russell's reassurance she relented, compromising by taking less share for herself while gesturing to the crying Draken lady in the corner. When the couple was distracted by another red flower at the door, she had snuck some of hers to the poor lady and soon engaged in quiet smalltalk.

Russell silently munched on his own, each bite tasting blander than the last. Tabasa had too much worry for everyone in the room, but Russell received the majority of it. The bandages and plasters on his skin showed that well enough without Tabasa sneaking glances every few seconds, obviously concerned about his own lack of concern. Even Gardenia wasn't eating with her usual jest, but she knew better than to contribute to the elephant in the room. 

He could count the Draken population on two hands and possibly a few fingers more, but he didn't need to count to know who didn't deserve this. The couple trying to be hospitable in the face of death, the Draken that Mireille was talking to (she'd brought her to the table and had lent her her shoulder), the more reptilian Draken who had requested an Awakening Pill outside the pharmacy, and the demure lady outside the torii who had taken it upon herself to introduce Dragon's Peak to the "lowly humans" without judgment, and....  
The warehouse owner. Him too, he'd thanked Russell every time he popped by. Even though his dependence on Russell and his friends' capabilities would have made Russell detest him in other situations, now he could only stare. 

He stared, trying to quell his own emotions as a cheerful resident despaired and warped into a monster, his last sanity dissolving into the dusty, twisting air.  
He knew no one heard his last words.

Russell took another bite. He chewed, wondering if they'd still be there the next day.

~

"I think this would be a good time to stock up on food."

"Oh! I can do that! I'll make looots of meals, I'm glad I saved some just for this moment!" 

"This would be a good time to start harvesting our vegetables. I'll spend more time out in the forest--"

"Cody, you mustn't! The corruption may move quicker than we think; only God knows who it will claim next!"

Dogma had heard from the group when they returned from Dragon's Peak bearing sad news. Tabasa had changed the topic before anyone could start wallowing. Mireille had gone off to report to Saxon whereas the trio had gone on to visit Dogma and then Cody, who had been curious to see a Draken and a Muscle during her morning trip to the forest.  
Russell excused himself from the conversation, claiming to visit Yumi to update her too.  
Everyone watched him go, but not long enough to watch him make his way to the Informant's house instead.

He didn't like the way those green eyes were fixated on him from across the bright blue table. He can never tell if he was supposed to act a certain way, but the Informant never quipped about it nor brought it up.  
Every time Russell stepped in it meant something was up, and both of them know it.

"Hey," The Informant dipped his head in a mock greeting, "What would you like to know today?" 

_How can I help the town?_  
_How can I help the Draken couple?_  
_Is there anywhere safe to go?_  
_What will happen to this world?_

Russell took his time. He walked, rounded the table, and stood still. He can still remember how many breakable things were on the table.  
Neither broke the silence. He didn't bother to chat; he never did that, and no one ever brought up that strange coincidence between them in town either. But then again it may have been out of convenience, as he could imagine how many more topics the Informant could talk about without another pair of listening ears.  
For a long while Russell didn't know what to ask.

He then heard a sigh, followed by an almost unnoticeable drop in stiff shoulders, and the Informant speaks up.  
"Russell. I welcome you anytime, but I can't help you if you don't want to talk."  
A smile. Different from the usual catlike grin.

"You can ask me anything," A slight pause, enough for all the unsaid aspects to sink in, "you know that."

He chose his words carefully, Russell can tell. He knew how to put up a front for the townspeople and he's doing it now too. It's aggravating that he could live up to his name.  
Russell finally talks before he could experience having his thoughts dug out again.

"What will happen... tomorrow?"

This time the Informant smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Tomorrow is the day of the Seaside Festival."

Those words are stuck to him, even after he leaves his house and plods along to Yumi's house. Along the way he hears her talking with Dogma about Dragon's Peak through snippets of conversation, and he's suddenly slightly relieved to know he won't have to tell her anything. 

~

Russell can't accurately decide whether he feels happy to see them again, or if he feels sad another town is lost.  
He's thought multiple times about who to bring for the festival; he doesn't want to bring just one, he'd hoped for them to go in threes but he had no compelling reason to suggest it. If it went that way, the Informant would be the odd one out (not that Russell cared, the town seemed to exclude him a lot of the time), but everyone would be safe. _Safer_ , than the risks that would happen if everyone went in two. But thoughts remained thoughts, and in the end he had picked Kantera for the Seaside Festival.

Kantera had said he hadn't been anywhere yesterday, and Russell left it at that. The festival was too happy with too many chatty participants to be reminded of what's happening outside the cheer. That didn't mean everyone ignored it, though. Russell can still remember the weeping Darcover couple sitting too close to the sea, and the white Cattie skirting around the Kelpie's questions about Cloakpoint. While the Funerale residents remained uptight, he can hear the hidden meanings behind their words and he's glad Kantera didn't press any chances. He doesn't need any of that even more than now.

He was later invited to rest on an empty bench (Kantera was tired, that's really all), and he zoned out while Kantera was fixated on the small furry one-eyed doll in his hand. The sunset was warm and he can't tell when he'd feel it again.

"That is a peculiar doll of sorts. I presume it brings up a memory for you?" 

Russell only nodded mutely. It doesn't, but he feels he might crack if he opened his mouth.

Kantera gave a chuckle, then leaned back and spread his wings. One of the tips brushed Russell's back.  
Gingerly, he leaned in.  
He can't tell whether the Draken couple were enjoying the festival, and he knows Kantera saw them too.

He raises his head, and sees him smiling sleepily. Any question he wants to ask, he knows he will get an affirmation but....  
Before Kantera can ask anything Russell has leaned in and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to crush his still-spread wings.

"Hmm? Has the festival tired you out too, Russell?" He strokes his hair soothingly and goes on, "We can always return earlier. Mayhap we may run into some good luck along the way."  
Russell shook his head, but he tightened the hug. All of a sudden, the Incarner's metallic, stilted words were floating in his mind. 

_You can't become aware._

Ironically, Russell was too aware of everything.

He pulled himself away reluctantly and took Kantera's hand without asking, claiming that he wanted to try the Whalottery. Kantera didn't complain.

~

Throughout his lifetime, Russell has kept a diary. It's heavy but grounding; he doesn't use it for battle (Dogma was more willing to use his Bible and Russell hadn't seen any reason to comment on that), but it's safe for keeping all his thoughts where he doesn't want anyone to see. It's easier to write them instead of saying them. It just is.  


Even if his feelings are scrambling all his words on the inside.  
Many times he's set his pen to paper but doesn't know what to write. There's a lot to write about and not a single one where he truly felt light and free.

It's quite silly. He's only now knowing that emotions aren't actions; they aren't tears, they aren't jumping in joy, they aren't easily detected the way his textbooks used to claim they are. He can't place a finger on how his own actions have changed, but he knows he isn't crying nor groveling. He does know it's eating him from the inside. He knows now, but he can also hear what the Memory Girl said during her dying breaths, echoing the Nightmare that had stared at him with too many eyes.

_You can't save anyone now._  


He can't help it. He has too many questions to ask but he doesn't know which one would serve him well to know. Everything is important and he doesn't know what to do with the information. For a while he lets his mind wander. Ah, yes. Tomorrow.  
Tomorrow they'll follow the monster's lead and defeat it once and for all.  


Ignoring the deep-seated fear, he starts to write. 


End file.
